


桃李不言

by sparklingtherapy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 微佑灰
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 8





	桃李不言

**Author's Note:**

> 微佑灰

桃李不言  
  
论文打印出来才发现拿纸的时候手被割破了，浅浅的血痕，一道划在页眉上的名字和学号中间。李知勋皱着眉头看了半天，最后还是决定得过且过，把几张薄薄的纸塞进帆布包里。他匆匆从图书馆出去，许多学生谈论着中午刚结束的英语考试从他身边经过，争论着某一道语法题该选什么。他很想和他们说：“你们说得都不对，闭嘴吧。”这擦肩而过的宝贵机会转瞬即逝，他没有抓住，无聊地张了张嘴唇。  
  
进教工食堂吃饭的时候碰到全圆佑，后者调侃他：“初中生又来蹭饭了？”李知勋冷淡地端着盘子昂首走过，被高过他许多的朋友轻松追上：“好啦，开个玩笑。”  
  
“我知道你是开玩笑。”李知勋仍然往前走。  
  
全圆佑扯着他胳膊：“那你还走。”  
  
“好啦。”李知勋突然停下，全圆佑差点撞到他，还好及时稳住。李知勋冲他绽开一个笑容，一秒后又恢复冷脸：“只是不想和你吃饭。”  
  
全圆佑跟着他在沙发座上坐下了，已经过了午饭高峰期，半小时前人潮汹涌的食堂现在安安静静的。李知勋掰开一次性筷子，见全圆佑手撑着头：“你不吃？”  
  
全圆佑摇摇头：“早上吃得有点撑。”  
  
李知勋习惯性教训他：“你当心胃。”  
  
全圆佑拖长了声音说：“谢谢你哦——”  
  
李知勋埋头解决石锅拌饭，全圆佑说：“你看着心情不太好。”  
  
“因为走到哪儿都要碰到你。”  
  
全圆佑“哎”了一声：“也不用像吃了炸药包一样。”  
  
李知勋很想回他“要你管”，话到嘴边又咽了下去，再这样下去他疑心自己要向和夫胜宽吵架的金珉奎看齐，而他不愿意。全圆佑冲着他的脸左看看右看看，上看看下看看，李知勋自顾自地吃饭，由着全圆佑打量自己。  
  
他半晌凉凉地说了一句：“看够了没？”  
  
全圆佑说：“唉，八百年前就看够了。”  
  
李知勋被他噎了一下：“那你还看。”  
  
全圆佑说：“你不说我问了啊——你和权顺荣怎么了？”  
  
李知勋猛地站起身，全圆佑同时伸出一条胳膊一条腿去拦他：“留步！”  
  
李知勋懊恼地发脾气：“怎么这时候反应这么快！”  
  
全圆佑露出一个嘴唇抿成一条线的微笑，眼睛睁得大大的，和那个著名的假笑猫一模一样。每次他做出这个表情的时候就是讨人厌的巅峰，然而他长手长脚地拦在那里，李知勋实在没办法冲破这个阻碍，只好悻悻地坐下来。  
  
全圆佑说：“果然闹矛盾？”  
  
李知勋单刀直入：“权顺荣来和你诉苦了？”  
  
全圆佑很无辜：“我觉得你这是看不起我们从初中开始的友谊，看不起我对你的了解程度。”  
  
李知勋恨恨地说：“还友谊？我和你还友谊？”  
  
全圆佑摇摇头：“这点上你没顺荣可爱。”  
  
“别拿我和那种都没看出来你在坑他的脑袋相提并论！”  
  
全圆佑抚掌大笑，李知勋很久没看他这么畅快淋漓地欢乐了：“你是说顺荣笨？”  
  
李知勋气得脑袋转不过弯来，被全圆佑摆了一道，一时无法回答，只好磨着后槽牙。全圆佑得意洋洋地又来了一遍：“你是说和我们同年但是接连跳级的天才少年权顺荣笨？”  
  
李知勋半天才说了一句：“你少和我玩文字游戏。”  
  
全圆佑说：“好——我不玩你，顺荣可没来和我告状，这你大可放心。”  
  
李知勋冷笑：“那全先生从哪里知道的？”  
  
全圆佑无辜地耸耸肩：“我也有家属啊，俊和顺荣关系也很好，真是贵人多忘事。”  
  
李知勋说：“你知道就行了，权顺荣的人际关系和我有什么关系。”  
  
全圆佑眨巴着眼睛望着他：“哇哦，看来这次吵得是真的厉害。”  
  
李知勋搅了两下拌饭，突然就没心情吃了，趁全圆佑没注意端着盘子就走，一边走一边说：“那我顺便拜托你，或者你家属，都行，和权顺荣——和权老师说一声，就说谢谢他这段时间关照了。”

  
  
狠话是放了，结果忘了下午第一节就是权顺荣的课。严格说来也不是权顺荣的课，是权顺荣硕士导师的课。李知勋从坐进教室开始就心不在焉，心里想着大课结束以后的两节小班讨论课。虽然大课是不用看见权顺荣，然而小班讨论课却是各位助教负责。当初选完课之后权顺荣略施小计就把李知勋放进了自己班，他还觉得挺高兴，现在只想回去弄爆自己的头。不过听说其他两个班的助教更加吓人，特别是那个留着长发也好看的老师，给分的时候心狠手辣；另外一个看上去很温和，然而pre完了总喜欢毫不留情地说上两句，基本所有在期中前做pre的人都被说得期中退课了。这门课是一门通选课，并不要求学生有什么专业知识，因而他们的高要求就成了不小的负担，唯有权顺荣没有被又爱又恨的烦恼。横向对比其他课的助教他的给分也只能说是平均水平，然而和剩下两个魔鬼比起来简直就是天堂，因而每年选完课之后权顺荣的邮箱都会被学生们求他收留自己的邮件塞爆。下课的时候女生们谈论起来都说：“权老师很温柔呀，而且很可爱，很体谅我们。”  
  
只有李知勋知道真相，权顺荣总是一脸无聊地看他们的论文，随便翻几下就打分。李知勋质疑：“你有没有好好看啊？”权顺荣无所谓地说：“看看摘要就行了，我能指望他们写出什么好东西来？”然而如果那个论文真的太烂，他又会直接给很低的分数，甚至还会在评价那一栏写直白的骂人话。  
  
李知勋好奇过，这门选修课给分魔鬼，内容也乏善可陈，到底为什么人气这么高？权顺荣说：“看看净汉哥和知秀哥的脸不就知道了吗，唉。”  
  
他和李知勋待在一起的时候就是这么一副恹恹的样子，像只病老虎，到了外面又神气活泼，简直一个精神分裂。李知勋问他：“为什么每次回来了就没精神的感觉？”  
  
权顺荣说：“嗯……和你在一起就是很安静，觉得这样也挺好的。”  
  
过了一会儿又说：“我也搞不懂我自己。”  
  
全圆佑把这种分裂归结为“天才都有的小毛病”，李知勋呛他横竖不是你的男朋友，你站着说话不腰疼。不过他的性格也的确不是闹腾的类型，如果真的让权顺荣天天在家里也像在外面一样活力四射他反而吃不消。可是有时候晚上咖啡喝多了睡不着，看着权顺荣扒着枕头的睡相的时候李知勋也会想：和我在一起是不是让他太压抑了？是不是因为我安静所以要迁就着我？他们两个虽然看上去是外向和自闭的极与极，却不约而同地都喜欢把想法压在心里。  
  
李知勋一个下午都魂不守舍，把中午刚打印出来的期中论文放在讲台上之后就开始了神游。权顺荣的讨论课一向会给活泼生动的题目（又和另两位助教专业性太强的晦涩高深形成了鲜明对比），不乏有趣的互动，课堂气氛热烈。李知勋习惯一个人窝在角落，因而走神并没有被人注意到。  
  
快下课的时候权顺荣突然说了一句：“李知勋同学麻烦等会儿留一下。”  
  
李知勋有点震惊地抬头看了他一眼，这不是他第一次被点名留下来，以往两个人总是会在空气里心照不宣地接过彼此的眼神，但今天他不知道权顺荣是何用意。他目光的另一端没有那双十点十分的眼睛，权顺荣说完那句话就又低头开始摆弄讲台上的论文。学生们吵吵嚷嚷地离开，有几个人拿着笔记本问权顺荣问题。李知勋慢慢悠悠地收拾书包，他总是故意收拾到所有人都走了，这样方便和权顺荣在空无一人的教室里接吻。然而今天他刚把电脑的插头放进帆布包权顺荣就又叫他：“李知勋同学，你现在有空吗？”讲台前的其他学生纷纷转过头来看他。  
  
李知勋走过去，权顺荣从那叠纸里翻出他的论文，指着页眉上那道淡淡的血痕：“是手被划破了吗？”  
  
李知勋下意识地蹭了蹭食指那道已经结起来的小伤口：“可能是边缘太锋利了。”  
  
权顺荣“哦”了一声，把论文收好，李知勋看着自己的名字一闪而过：“下次小心一点吧，尽量保持论文清洁干净。”  
  
李知勋没等到他的下文，忍不住问了一声：“就这些？”  
  
权顺荣迷茫地抬起头：“是，李知勋同学还有什么问题吗？”  
  
李知勋感受到其他人的视线盯着他，浑身不快地说：“没事了。”  
  
他走出教室，全圆佑抱着东西在门背后说：“你们该好好谈一谈了。”神色很严肃。  
  
李知勋有些别扭地低头蹭了蹭鞋底：“有什么好说的，说也说不清楚。”  
  
全圆佑沉沉地叹了口气，转身走了。李知勋看着他的背影，意识到自己心里希望全圆佑能强硬地把自己推回教室，逼迫自己和权顺荣对峙。  
  
他们都缺乏开诚布公的勇气，害怕自己为对方做的那么多改变和牺牲都是一厢情愿。  
  
李知勋不再回家了，开始在宿舍过夜。心里事太多，忘记和另两个室友打招呼，半夜不熟练地用钥匙开门的时候差点把夫胜宽吓哭，被金珉奎借机敲诈了好多炸鸡才算销账。权顺荣那里也一直没来找过他，过了一周李知勋登录教务系统，发现那门课的期中论文出了成绩。权顺荣照例给了他一个平淡的B+，连评语都很中规中矩：比较好地梳理了现有的研究成果，希望能够多发展自己的观点。他盯着那个页面看了很久，宿舍就他一个人，窗外在下暴雨。他听着雨的声音，想权顺荣没有出门带伞的习惯。  
  
夫胜宽湿淋淋地回来了，李知勋给他开门：“你也没带伞？”  
  
夫胜宽站在门口狂甩头，像个落水狗：“顺荣哥没带伞，我把他送回去了，伞太小，撑不下两个人。”  
  
暴雨下了一整天，李知勋浅眠，雨点声吵得他睡不着觉。他躺成一个大字形，呆愣愣地望着天花板。金珉奎和夫胜宽都已经睡着了，两个床帘把他们和他的世界隔开。李知勋想要不自己也买个床帘吧，伸手去摸放在枕头旁边的手机。  
  
他和权顺荣大一交往，大二同居，大二的时候把该带走的都带走了，导致现在的宿舍生活多有不便。他翻看各种床帘的时候想到，和权顺荣交往也像顺理成章一样，其实没人表白，某天晚上都在首尔上大学的高中同学出去聚会，玩到末班车时间才勉强打住。全圆佑早就回去了，只剩李知勋和权顺荣走在去地铁站的路上。权顺荣眼睛明亮，脸颊通红，还保留着饭桌上的兴奋劲，走路一蹦一跳的。李知勋走在他旁边，过马路的时候牵住了他的手，权顺荣没甩开，他们一路牵到了地铁站。外语系的宿舍和物理系的宿舍相隔一站地铁，李知勋先下车的时候权顺荣飞快地亲了亲他的脸颊。  
  
黑暗中明亮的屏幕看得李知勋眼花缭乱，把手机扔到一边。一切沉默地开始了，又沉默地结束了。现在看来，他和权顺荣一直在距离彼此越来越远，反而是关系还没透明的高中时期是最近的。李知勋又回到了黑暗，然而眼前还是闪着雪花一般的碎片。他想，或许那个转折的点在自己的大学专业上。权顺荣固然是天才级别，在大学连跳两级，然而李知勋的才能在高中的时候也是受人瞩目的。他和权顺荣都是物理竞赛班出身，一个擅长做题，一个擅长实验。结果后来李知勋“不知道脑子哪里出问题了”，在大学学起了他之前全然不感兴趣的英语。全圆佑也觉得他疯掉了，只有李知勋自己坚持。结局就是权顺荣风生水起，而李知勋从头开始，一步步地和各种专业课死磕，好在至少目前看来他也还不错，每个学期都绩点前三，专业课成绩是漂亮的全A。  
  
又过了几天全圆佑突然给他打电话：“明天没课吧？”  
  
李知勋说：“干吗？我要去图书馆。”  
  
“回去收拾收拾东西吧。”  
  
不用想也知道是权顺荣的传话，李知勋挂掉电话，翻出社交软件里和权顺荣的聊天记录。回看才发现真的乏善可陈，上一次聊天已经是三周前——是吵架之前的事情了。平日里无非就发一些：记得买牛奶回来，记得买餐巾纸回来，记得买润滑剂回来……好像两个合租的室友之间的对话，买东西，拿快递，带零食，颠来倒去就是这些主题。  
  
早上夫胜宽和金珉奎起来上早八，金珉奎体积大，在寝室转来转去难免发出声响，每次都被夫胜宽小声警告：“哥你轻点！”李知勋躺在床上，裹着被子迷迷糊糊地听着。两个弟弟出了门，他试图睡个回笼，努力了一会儿就放弃，干脆也起来了。他随便穿了一身衣服，外面套了件大衣，犹豫了半天还是没拿夫胜宽的行李箱。  
  
大不了再搬一次得了。  
  
房子是权顺荣租的，学校不给硕士生提供宿舍。李知勋拿钥匙开门的时候想自己还得把钥匙留下，不然说不清楚。然而开了门才发现权顺荣站在客厅里，睡眼惺忪的样子。李知勋穿戴整齐地和他面面相觑，权顺荣明显还不太清醒，只说了一句：“知勋啊。”接着揉着眼睛回房间睡觉去了。  
  
不用想也知道肯定又被全圆佑坑了。李知勋捏着钥匙在玄关站了一会儿，思考要不要扭头就走，最后还是克制住了。他说服自己的理由是不能大学还没毕业就因为故意杀人进局子，而且文俊辉是个好人，虽然全圆佑死有余辜，但是他不想让文俊辉伤心。  
  
李知勋有自己的房间，刚同居的时候他们真的只是在同居，后来才慢慢发展到挤在一个床上。虽然睡在一起，但储物空间还是各自分离。李知勋的房间快一个月没人用过，权顺荣也没动，由着那些东西维持原样。李知勋很干练，挽着袖子就开始打包装箱。东西多是多，不过真正重要到要带走的却没多少，许多可有可无的他都留给了权顺荣，算是给他下一个室友的见面礼。  
  
李知勋很快把自己房间理成了一个空洞洞的孔，他拉着被塞满的行李箱，最后环视了一圈。心里没有什么感觉，好像这不过是一次出差，一次短期的交流，他只是出一趟门——之后又会回来。他呼出一口气，在空白一片墙壁的包围下问自己：你到底爱权顺荣吗？你是不是只是装着爱他？  
  
本来想不打招呼就走，最多留张条子写——钥匙给你放在桌子上了，李知勋，结果临时起意，还是去敲了权顺荣房间的门。等权顺荣开门的时候李知勋想，可能自己更多的归属感在这里，因为每次喝完咖啡的深夜他都是打开这扇门爬进权顺荣旁边的被窝的。权顺荣很容易出汗，体温比他高，就算是冬天，那半个被子也是暖和的。前两次权顺荣都没应门，李知勋都快放弃了，最后敲了一次，还没等手放下来，权顺荣的脸出现在门缝后面。  
  
“我以为你会自己进来。”  
  
权顺荣看着还是一副没睡醒的样子，给李知勋开了门又回到床上，窝在被子堆里。李知勋穿着外出的衣服，不方便直接坐在床上，随手拉过了权顺荣的电脑椅。权顺荣说：“来找我干吗呀？有话要说？”  
  
李知勋说：“还是聊聊吧，分手也分个清楚。”  
  
权顺荣应该是笑了，李知勋看不见他的嘴，但那两只眼睛眯缝得更厉害了：“像知勋的风格。”  
  
李知勋说：“你还记得我们为什么吵架吗？”  
  
权顺荣认真地回想了一下：“想不起来了。”  
  
他又问李知勋：“你记得吗？”  
  
李知勋也摇摇头。  
  
权顺荣说：“我们是从什么时候开始这样的？”  
  
李知勋说：“你指什么？”  
  
“像这样说不清理由的吵架。”  
  
“今年吧，大二下，大三上。”  
  
权顺荣长长地“哦——”了一声。李知勋说：“也算不上吵架，就是突然的，我们两个都冷下来了。”  
  
权顺荣点点头：“是这样。”  
  
李知勋说：“我刚刚在隔壁我的房间收拾东西。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我心里什么感觉也没有。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“我本来以为分手也好，交往也好，都轰轰烈烈的，就算不流眼泪，至少心里也会怅然若失，结果不管哪种感觉都没有。”  
  
权顺荣又笑了：“好感性啊，我们知勋。”  
  
李知勋很慢地问他：“你到底爱我吗？”  
  
权顺荣没回答，李知勋又问了个问题：“我到底爱你吗？”  
  
权顺荣说：“世界上搞不清的事情太多啦。”  
  
李知勋紧紧盯着他：“可是我想搞清楚。”  
  
权顺荣说：“那我问知勋一个能搞清楚的问题吧——为什么要读英语？”  
  
李知勋愣住了，权顺荣静静地看着他。不知不觉他变成了抱着膝盖的姿势，被子堆在身体两边。  
  
权顺荣从两个膝盖之间抬着眼睛看着他：“知勋为什么要离开我啊？”  
  
过了很久李知勋才说：“因为我就是不想做了。”  
  
他又补充道：“你高二才被选拔进竞赛班——可是不管做题还是实验都比我好，我不想做了。”  
  
权顺荣摇摇头，闷闷地笑了：“你记得胜澈哥吗？”  
  
李知勋说：“胜澈哥怎么了？”  
  
“胜澈哥说过和你一样的话。他说因为你太好了，导致他也不想干了。”  
  
权顺荣说完，笑着叹气：“那时候我还不在竞赛班呢。”  
  
李知勋咬紧了下唇。  
  
“所以是觉悟不如胜澈哥吗？还是单纯地——想从我这里逃走呢？”  
  
他们又沉默了很久，李知勋缓慢地开口：“我不知道，顺荣。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我很想超过你——这是真的，可是我不可自控地想象超过了你的话，你又该到哪里去。我和胜澈哥都茫然，因为我们的位置被替代了，可是我们都找到了新的位置，有了该去的地方就不会原地徘徊了。顺荣，我不知道如果你的位置被谁拿走了，你又该到哪里去。”  
  
权顺荣有些惊讶地抓抓鼻子：“我可没想这么多。”  
  
李知勋说：“和你没关系，是我自己没办法说服自己。”  
  
“然后就为了我——为了你自己，硬是去做了不擅长的事吗？”  
  
李知勋反驳：“我干得挺不错的吧？”  
  
权顺荣看了他一会儿，突然说：“你之前问过我。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“为什么和你在一起的时候就那么安静。”  
  
“是啊，为什么呢？”  
  
“因为——”权顺荣手指在自己的小腿旁边绕圈圈，“因为我也说不出来，但就是觉得，和知勋在一起的时候，气氛不活跃也没关系。”  
  
李知勋半张着嘴。  
  
“我不懂你们英语系的事情，但有时候看到你回来，什么话也不说，在那里看我看不懂的书，我知道你肯定很苦恼吧。如果是别人，比方说，如果是俊辉坐在那边，这么愁眉苦脸的，我绝对会想办法逗他开心，就算是说大话，我也想让他放心。比方说说一些‘可以的啦！’‘肯定很好！’之类的鼓励，然而其实我心里也没有底，也不知道他是不是真的能做得好，总之先这么说了。”  
  
“可是知勋你坐在那里的时候，我就没办法克服这种心虚去逗你开心，因为你好像总能解决所有事情的，就算再难的事情也会咬着牙去跨越。你对自己有多少能力太清楚了，在你面前打包票没有任何意义。我有时候也会觉得苦恼的，我好像对你的苦恼毫无助力，所以觉得自己很无力，明明可以帮助其他所有人，却唯独帮不了世界上最特殊最珍贵的你。”  
  
权顺荣一口气乱七八糟地说了一大堆，稍微歇了会儿又说：“所以——你知道吗，和你在一起的时候我就会变得很安静，因为我觉得好像你没有地方需要我，我不管怎么开口，都说的是你已经思考过的话题。和你说‘知勋啊，多依靠我一点吧，倒倒苦水也行的。’好像也没什么意思，你自己也无法解决的事情，我真的有办法去弄明白吗……你真的需要情感上的依靠吗？可我也不能提供别的什么东西了，如果你还在学物理，和我一样的话，或许我就不会这样想了。”  
  
李知勋消化了半天，竟然开始拿出手机发信息。权顺荣试探性地叫他：“知勋……”  
  
李知勋突然冲着他走过去，权顺荣反射性地往后缩了缩，李知勋有点没头没脑地说：“我们真的有必要这么理性吗？”  
  
权顺荣说：“什么？”  
  
“比方说现在。”李知勋说，“我突然想通了，我们扯了这么半天——你这样想，如果是全圆佑和文俊辉他们会怎么做？”  
  
权顺荣想象了一下，伸出手扶住李知勋的肩膀：“我不知道，我觉得圆佑会抱住俊尼。”  
  
李知勋说：“所以我们也这么干就好了，天杀的，我怎么现在才明白全圆佑想让我干什么。”  
  
权顺荣紧紧抱住厚厚的大衣里面小小的李知勋，李知勋难得的乖巧，在他怀里就像一个抱枕。权顺荣小心翼翼地问他：“知勋，这样幸福吗？”  
  
李知勋蹭着他的肩膀说：“你想不想知道我刚和全圆佑发了什么？”  
  
权顺荣说：“不想说就别说啦。”  
  
李知勋不满地掰正权顺荣的脸：“你还没掌握到精髓——全圆佑和我说，真正重要的不在于一直想‘知勋怎么想’，我也是，重要的不在于想‘顺荣怎么觉得’，重要的是，我们面对着彼此的时候，应该想干什么就干什么。爱是两个人之间的感情，只是一味地想着对方的话，会丧失掉自己的位置的。”  
  
权顺荣说：“比如现在？”  
  
李知勋闭起眼睛说：“比如现在。”  
  
权顺荣有点尴尬：“可我还没刷牙。”  
  
李知勋迅速睁开眼睛：“那就算了。”  
  
他们倒在床上，李知勋一边解大衣的扣子一边说：“看来具体问题就该具体分析，也不能一概而论。全圆佑和文俊辉是全圆佑和文俊辉，我们又是我们。”  
  
权顺荣说：“我们该一起从头学学怎么去爱啦。现在我们又在同一个起跑线了。”  
  
李知勋脱了大衣，钻进被子里，在被子底下又钻进权顺荣的怀里。权顺荣说：“这也算是一种成长，是不是？”  
  
李知勋点头同意：“很多事情不做就不知道。也有很多事情做了也不知道。”  
  
权顺荣说：“我是不是可以关心关心你了？尽管可能没什么实际用处？”  
  
李知勋说：“希望你之后可以把这步征求意见给去掉。”  
  
权顺荣低头亲亲他的额头：“那最近我们知勋有什么烦心事吗？”  
  
李知勋在他怀里换了个舒服的姿势：“有啊，有好多，但是刚刚解决了最让我烦心的事情。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“和你这个笨蛋吵架的事情。”  
  
“那没解决的又是什么事情？”  
  
“你期中论文给了我B+，拜托，你知不知道这个学期的绩点对研究生申请很重要啊？”  
  
  
  



End file.
